when chi met lavi the pranks began!
by TheAnimeFreak127
Summary: ( ON HOLD!) chi my oc is new to the order and he doesn't know anything about lavi and his pranks.how far will these pranks go before chi realizes lavi is a horrible influence? *chi looks like the cover photo!*
1. chi and the offer

I do not own d gray man! Only my oc!

In the last week, they had been informed that there will be a new exorcist and that it will be a male. "So listen up everyone! The new exorcist is coming today! Please be nice!" Komui said, speaking to the crowd. "The only one we have to worry about snapping is you." Allen mumbled. Lavi laughed beside him. "What's so funny that you couldn't have sent anyone to help me find my way?" a little short boy, shorter than Allen. His hair was short and black and he wore dark green bunny ears with the insides brown. His coat was long and dark green on the outer side and the thin line was dark brown. He also wore a bell around his neck. His right eye was green and his left eye was brown. "Hey Allen, You're no longer the shortest!" Lavi said with a laugh. "So where's the new boy? All I see is a little girl." kanda muttered. "I know girly face isn't taking. I'm pretty sure you shouldn't be wearing boys clothes miss… what is your name?" the child asked. "I insist I should know your name first. You are the new exorcist so why not?" Kanda bit back. "Chi is my name. Chi Wenhamm." chi said. "Oh so your Reever's brother?"Lenalee asked. "cousin." chi corrected her. "I'll go get him." Jonny offered. "No it's good, can you show me where I can find him?" chi asked. "Of course." Jonny said leading the way. "Hey Reever you've got a visitor!" Jonny said, leaving them alone. "Reever-san!" chi said, jumping on his tall stack of books. "Well if I wasn't so busy putting books away, I'd be glad to help you move in." Reever said. Chi hopped off the stack of books and quickly runs to put away all the books. After all the books were put away, they all sat down at the table in the cafeteria. "So I only learned princesses' name over there." Chi said, pointing to kanda, who only glared." Whats your names?"He asked. "I'm Allen, this is Lena lee, Krory, Komui, Jerry, bookman, Lavi, Marie, and a lot of other people." Allen said. "So… you wanna pull some pranks with me?"Lavi asked chi, who definitely didn't deny that he had the sudden urge to prank anyone. "Sure, what harm could it do?" chi asked, unaware of how bad Lavi's pranks could get.


	2. chi, lavi and kanda's hairwhat did you

I don't own d gray man only chi!

Lavi whispered in chi's ear a little plan that would annoy our fellow samurai. "Sounds lovely, should we do that now?" chi asked. "Of course! We should proceed with caution though. Yu doesn't like me and so far he hates you." Lavi said. "All that's so very true, but who care?"Chi said. He was ready to prank kanda. "Hey chi, how tall are you?" Lavi asked. "Um… 5'2 why?"Chi asked. "That will do." Lavi smiled.

- C-H-I- A-N-D- L-A-V-I-

"Come on chi!" Lavi whispered. Chi danced gracefully out of his hiding spot. "What now?"He asked. They had filled kanda's liquid soap with hair dye and soap. The hair dye what clear and the color was whatever the person was feeling. So it changed occasionally. Kanda grabbed his soap and went to his bathroom. "The best part is, only we know how to stop the color madness!"Lavi snickered. "And any part of his body he gets it on, it will turn a different color also! That's the power of sorcery!" chi laughed. Kanda only heard color madness. "che." Was all he said. Later at dinner chi and Lavi couldn't stop laughing. "What are you laughing about?"Allen and lean lee asked. "Look…. At …..Ka…ka…kanda's new...H...H...Hair don't!"Lavi choked out a replied, almost dying of laughter. "And his skin!" chi choke out along side Lavi and his laughter. "And kanda I love the new look1 it makes you seem even gayer!" Lavi said. Kanda got up, obviously mad and took out mugen. His hair turned hot pink. Allen tried to hold back a laugh. Kanda looked in chi's cup of steaming tea and saw the hot pink hair on his head. Then, he flipped. He knocked over chi's cup of tea and it spills its scalding contents on chi and some on Lavi. The two take off leaving an angry kanda with Allen and Lenalee. "Hey Lavi?" chi asked when they finally stopped running. "Yeah?" he answered. "Why did you need to know my height?"He asked. "Cuz I just guessed you were 4'11 or 5'0 that's all." Lavi said with a smirk. "What are you planning?" chi asked. Lavi only grinned.

**Yeah! Double update! Thanks and please read and review!**


	3. gay chi? part one

I do not own d gray man! Only Chi!

Lavi wandered the order looking for Chi. He couldn't help but to hear noise from Allen's room. "Oww! That hurt!"Chi's high, whinny voice said. "Sorry! It's just… this is my first time with it."Allen said. "Really? I use to do it all the time! Before I fought with my parents we always did it together." Chi said thinking. "That sounds nice."Allen said, thinking. "Oww! Allen! Be easy. I'm still little. And I bruise easily." chi whinnied. Lavi busted in. "what are you doing!?" he shouted. "Using a hot glue gun and making masks." chi said, suddenly startled. "Chi what about you bruise easily and what hurts?" Lavi asked. "Allen was getting hot glue on my hands and kept elbowing me. Lavi, you're a dirty perv." Chi muttered. "I need to borrow you Chi." Lavi said. "Kay! Oh and Allen, don't forget to unplug the hot glue gun when you're done." Chi instructed. "I've got a new prank!"Lavi laughed excitedly. "Do tell." chi grinned. "You need to act gay for this to work."Lavi grinned even more. Chi's face went pale. "Gay? Like, kanda gay, or gayer?" Chi asked. "I didn't think it was possible to get gayer then kanda, but gayer!"Lavi exclaimed. "I don't have any girl clothes!"Chi cried. "What's your weight?"Lavi asked. "Um…I don't know? But lucky me, I can use sorcery and make a scale!" chi danced. After making a scale, he stepped on it. "Um…52 pounds. What the hell do you eat all day? Why are you so light?"Lavi asked worried a little. "Soup and…well soup. Nothing more." Chi replied and rolled his eyes. "Well can you just use your magic," "sorcery." Chi corrected. "And make girly clothes?" Lavi asked. "Or we can ask Lenalee?" chi suggested.

-Chi-and-Lavi-

"Pick someone to prank. Anyone cuz if you tried Yu he'd kill you." Lavi said. "Got it. Chi said and danced out into the hallway. He stumbled, literality, onto Daisya Barry. " oh, so sorry, barry-san." Chi said bating his eyes at him

**I wonder how this will work out? Thanks for reading and please review! Yuki-san, out!**


End file.
